Home
by BashingBones24
Summary: After Hayden gets into a show in D.C.'s theater district Sweets and her learn were they really feel at home. Rated T just for safety
1. Chapter 1

Home

Hayden's POV

I unlock the apartment door and see Lance sitting on the couch a bottle of beer in his hand. This is going to be an interesting conversion.

"Lance?"

"Yea Hayden?" he says looking away from the news

"Do you have time to talk?" I ask taking in the button down shirt and dress pants

"Yea I'm going out with the team and Daisy tonight but she won't be here for about 10 minutes. What's up?

"If I decided I didn't want to be a FBI agent or forensic anthropologist what would you say?" I ask not looking him in the face.

"I'd ask why first before judging it"

"Oh." I say.

"Why did you want to know that?" Lance asks sitting forward and putting the beer down

"Lance I- I auditioned as a joke for a show in the theatre district and well I g-got it. I'm a l-lead." I stutter

"You what!"

"Melissa wouldn't audition if someone didn't go with her so I went and I got in and I took the job." I say

"Since when are you into theatre Hayden?" he says

"I don't know, but I step on the stage and I feel at home. Lance I may have just found who I'm supposed to be!" I insist

"I thought the lab was your home I thought you knew what you wanted to be and who you were." Lance says "I didn't know you were having an identity crisis."

"Lance the lab is YOUR home." I say

"Sometimes…" he mumbles

"Always, it will always be your home. Everyone there loves you. You guys are family. They're my family to and I think I still want to be an FBI agent but not right now."

"Hayden I just think you're being rash."

There is a knock on the door Daisy walks in

'_Great just what I need' _I think

"Lancelot you ready to go? Oh sorry am I interrupting?" she says

"No Hayden and I are just discussing whether or not she can take a job at a theatre." Lance says

"We're not discussing it. I took the job already." I say.

"Hayden I think you should listen to Lance." Daisy says

"No! I'll be 18 in a few months I took the job that's that! I thought you'd be happy for me but I guess not!" I storm out.

"Hayden!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A/N I don't own **__**Aida **__**or Bones**_

Sweets' POV

Daisy and I walk into the Founding Fathers and over to where the rest of the team is sitting. I sit across from Booth.

"What did Hayden do?" Booth asks setting his beer down

"What?" I say.

"You get this look on your face when Hayden's done something. What did she do now?" Booth says

"She was helping one of her friends out. Melissa wouldn't do it if no one went with her. Long story short Hayden ended up getting a lead in this show and took the job. It means even with the advanced grades and everything she's been working toward for the past 4 year of her life is about to fall apart." I say

Now Angela, Brennan and Cam are listening

"Why would it fall apart?" Cam asks

"She'll have rehearsals and shows; she can't get the agent badge when she turns 18 because she won't have finished training." I say

"But she can go back re-apply after the show. Can't she?" Angela asks looking between Booth and me.

"Yeah I think so. One of our new agents re-applied like 3 times before being able to start to train." Booth replies.

"What show is this Sweets?" Brennan asks. I hesitate playing the conversation over in my head,

"I don't know actually…" I finally answer

"Well do you know the character name?" Hodgins asks

"No…"

"Well Sweets that's problem number 1. Hayden probably expected to come home explain and you be happy for her." Booth says

"Hang on I want to find out what show this is." Angela says pulling out her phone

To: Hayden

From: Angela

Hey I'm at the diner with Sweets. He is getting yelled at by Booth I personally think you were right to take the job!

"Booth isn't yelling at Sweets though" Brennan asks

"Sweetie we need to make her think he is" Angela says

Angela set her phone down and sips her red wine when her phone goes off everyone stares as Angela reads

"Yay! I knew there was a reason I luv Booth! I'm at rehearsal so I can't talk long"

"Wow I might just kill her!" I say

Angela rolls her eyes and texts back

When the phone buzzes everyone's heads snap to Angela

"Oh wow Sweets she's in the musical Aida playing Princess Amneris."

"That's not an easy part vocal and emotionally" Brennan says

"She's had this job for 3 weeks they are already staging!" Angela says

"I have to go down there." I say standing

"I'll come too" Booth says, Breenan stands too.

"I just don't understand why she needs to be in this show." I say from the back seat of Booth's SUV

"Didn't she tell you?" Breenan asks

"Something about her not knowing who she is."

"Parker's babysitter says theatre helps her deal with her demons. We all know Hayden has some demons." Booth says

"But I can help her with that." I say indignantly

"Doesn't mean Hayden wants you too" Booth says

It makes me so angry when Booth has more insight to people's minds than I do. I'm the one with the degrees in Psychology.

"Here's the theatre" Booth says there is a poster with Hayden holding onto a handsome man and waving on one side of the door

"Are you sure about this?" Booth asks

I nod and walk toward the doors


End file.
